This invention relates to mounting assemblies and particularly, to mounting assemblies especially adapted for securing a domestic tank-type water heater, or the like, to an adjacent building structure in order to stabilize the heater, as for example, during earthquakes.
Tank-type water heaters, particularly those for domestic use, are generally substantially free-standing members deriving their only support, other than at their support pedestal, from the water conductors and other conduits, such as a flue, that may extend between the tank and an adjacent building structure. Because water piping to and from present-day water heater tanks is generally formed of light gauge materials, such as copper or plastic, little structural support can be derived from them. Similarly, the flue being of light-gauge metal, can provide little support to prevent the heater from toppling during earth tremors of sufficient magnitude.
An unstable water heater, regardless of whether the heat source is electric or gas, presents a dangerous condition during earthquakes. A gas-fired water heater under such conditions, of course, can create a much more hazardous situation in that any rupturing of the gas line can result in the creation of an explosive atmosphere.
It is to the amelioration of these problems, therefore, to which the present invention is directed.